bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HQDominator/Highest Spark Damage Possible in Brave Frontier Global
Introduction There has been much discussion about the maximum Spark damage that any unit can achieve in the game, and it has gotten pretty ridiculous as of late, so I am here to put any of these discussions to rest. If I miss a buff or mess up somewhere or another, please correct me in the comments! Spark Calculation Spark damage has a base boost of 150%, so everything will be added to that. So, as you may have guessed, Shura will be the main recipient of this test. Zero's Leader Skill gives a 120% base boost to Spark damage and another 120% boost after 15 Sparks for a total of 240%, the highest in the game. Two of these makes a 480% boost to Spark damage. As for the spheres, Shura will be equipped with Heaven's Edge and Sacred Axe, both of which give a 150% boost to Spark damage for a total of 300% boost to Spark damage. Shura's ES gives him a 50% boost to Spark damage at max HP. His SP skills for his self-Spark damage and SBB/UBB Spark damage will be used, giving him an innate 100% boost to Spark damage and a 130% boost to Spark damage with his SBB. He will have the Raging Blade Lv. 5 Elgif, which gives a 70% boost to Spark damage. Shura's SBB gives himself a self-spark boost of 50% and his UBB gives himself a self-spark boost of 70%. Demolishing Roar Rutheon will be on the squad for his 50% Spark vulnerability and 100% critical Spark buff, both the highest in the game. Shura's UBB will be used for a 330% boost to Spark damage, 100% critical Spark damage, and 70% self Spark damage. Shura's SBB will be used, before Rutheon's, for a 130% boost to Spark damage. His Spark critical is less than Rutheon's, so to avoid a weaker buff, Rutheon's SBB will be used after Shura's. The order of BBs will be: Shura SBB (for the self-spark buff and 130% Spark damage), Rutheon SBB (for the crit and vulnerability), and Shura's UBB on the next turn for maximum buffs. These would give, in total, 800% boost to Spark damage. (50% self Spark + 130% Spark damage + 50% Spark vulnerability + 100% critical Spark + 70% self Spark + 300% Spark damage + 100% critical Spark = 800%) Finally, this squad will be taken into Proof of Power with the Spark Advance buff, which gives 100% to Spark damage. Once Shura's UBB Sparks with a critical Spark, he will have a 2,050% to Spark damage. (150 Base + 480 LS + 300 Spheres + 50 ES + 100 SP + 70 Elgif + 100 FG + 130 Shura SBB + 50 Self Spark Shura SBB + 50 Vulnerability Rutheon SBB + 100 Critical Rutheon SBB + 300 Shura UBB + 70 Self Spark UBB + 100 Critical Shura UBB = 2050.) Conclusion: the highest Spark damage buff in the game is 2,050%. Conclusion So Spark is even more OP than before? Well, we'd need to get to level 999 before this level of Spark damage is available, plus it's only able to happen in Frontier Gate with UBB buffs and would be hard to do, but it's still a really insane number considering the buffs that will be coming later in the game. Now, as far as I know, there is no cap on Spark damage like there is with Critical damage or with Stats, so go crazy and get as much Spark possibilities as you can!! Whoo! Like this? Hate this? If I missed something, make sure to tell me in the comments! Category:Blog posts